Candy Clouds
by dnofsunshine
Summary: Takeru loves sweets. Daisuke, however, prefers sour. Daikeru/Takesuke. Companion to "Paper Flowers."
1. Candy Store

_a/n: So this was... unexpectedly difficult to write. But here is the companion to "Paper Flowers" (though it's not necessary that you read that), for those who waited for it! Thank you for your patience. Enjoy!_

 **Prompt:** Candy Store

* * *

Takeru is practically glowing when they walk into the candy store.

It's funny, really, the way his face lights up. The way his eyes widen a little. The way his lips tilt upward. It's like he's a child again. Daisuke can't help but laugh.

"You are the perfect example of a kid in a candy store," he says, but Takeru doesn't seem to be listening. He's too busy drinking in all of the sugar surrounding him. Daisuke can imagine the wheels turning in his head, thinking of limitless possibilities of candy combinations.

He walks over to the containers that are filled with chocolates and other types of sweets, pressing his hands against the clear plastic.

"How much would it be to buy all of it?"

"More than you have," Daisuke answers with a smile. "And much more when you think about how you're going to recover from the damage all that sugar does to your body."

Takeru frowns. Pouts, more like. But not for long. He scans the rest of the store, biting his lip. "I don't even know where to start."

"It's not that big of a store."

"But there's so _much_."

Daisuke chuckles, rolling his eyes as Takeru makes it to the 'try me' samples. He doesn't hesitate to grab a sample cup. "You have to try these."

Raising his brows, Daisuke inspects the chocolate-covered cherries, not sure if he really wants to. He isn't one for chocolate. But Takeru looks so excited, and it dampens his resolve just a little bit. "Fine."

He pops it into his mouth and chews, slowly. The rich chocolate melts on his tongue and sweetness of the cherry explodes across his taste buds, leaving an aftertaste that isn't bad, but isn't one he'll grow fond of.

"So?" Takeru prompts with a grin.

"It's not bad," Daisuke replies, shrugging. He studies the other options for samples and reaches for the lemon candies. "Sour is better, you know."

Takeru makes a face. "Is not."

It is Daisuke's turn to grin. "Here." He drops one into the palm the blond's hand and says, "C'mon, I tried the other one. Please?"

"Ok." He doesn't sound too enthusiastic about it, but puts the tiny treat in his mouth anyway. And the look on his face is priceless. "St-stop laughing," he demands when Daisuke doubles over.

"I—I'm sorry," Daisuke gasps out, but in all honesty, he isn't. He takes a deep breath to calm himself, letting out a low whistle. "That was funny."

"It just proves that chocolate is better," Takeru says with absolute certainty.

"No, it's not."

"Uh-huh."

Daisuke cocks his head to the side. "What to do you think they taste like together?"

"Like shit, that's what," Takeru responds immediately.

"You don't know that."

Takeru raises an eyebrow, giving him a look. Daisuke proceeds to grab one of each, handing the chocolate-covered cherry to Takeru and biting into the lemon-flavored candy. When Takeru stops chewing, Daisuke grins.

He places a hand on the back of Takeru's neck and brings their lips together, smiling into the kiss when Takeru hums in surprise. The mixture of sour and sweet hits him the moment he slips his tongue between the blond's lips, and he explores every part of Takeru's mouth, savoring the taste. It is... interesting. Exotic. Different. But not at all bad.

Takeru's arms thread around his neck, deepening the kiss, leaning against the shelf they are hiding behind. He hums again as he takes his time probing around Daisuke's mouth, before they part for air, pausing as their breath mingles together.

"That wasn't so bad," Takeru murmurs breathlessly, smiling.

"Told you," Daisuke replies smugly, and decides that he'll buy a box of both candies for the trip home.


	2. Falter

_Disclaimer: I don't own._

 **Prompt:** "Falter"

* * *

One arm lazily draped over Takeru's shoulders, Daisuke sighs. And it's not a Daisuke sigh. Not one that threatens to break into breathy laughter, but rather one that stems from thoughts too conflicted. Feeling rather than seeing his chest move, Takeru looks at him. Frowns.

"Hey," he breathes, "are you ok?"

"Yeah... yeah. I just." He pauses, bites his lip. Takeru decides he doesn't like the look of anxiety that crosses his features. His voices falters. "Do... do you think I'm too loud? Too obnoxious?"

Now it's Takeru's turn to be confused. "Not really." Then his brows twitch and he adds, "Well, not all the time."

"Do you think I talk too much?"

"You speak your thoughts when they need to be spoken."

"And that's a little _too_ often, right?"

"Says who?"

"I dunno." Daisuke shrugs, eyes downcast. And the questions keep coming. "Do I have a big mouth? Do I try too hard?"

"Why?" Takeru asks, blinking.

"Well, you know. It's just. Sometimes I just think about how many times I've been told those things, you know, and, well, don't they bother you?"

Takeru pauses for a moment. "No. You do get a little in over your head sometimes," he admits. "But everyone does, at some point. But that's ok. Because you don't do it out of spite. You do it because that's just _you._ "

"And that's not a bad thing?"

"Not at all." Takeru rests his head on Daisuke's shoulder, breathes in slowly. "I like it when you're you." There's another pause as he intertwines their fingers together. "You don't hide that you're worried, most of the time. You're not afraid to speak your mind, be yourself. You're not afraid to put yourself out there, let your voice be heard. You always do things for the team, for your friends, not just for yourself. And..."

"And...?" Daisuke repeats the word with a tinge of worry, and Takeru smiles.

"And you look good without a shirt on."

Daisuke laughs then, and it's a laugh Takeru likes to hear.


	3. Duet

_a/n: Hi again. :)_

 **Prompt:** "Duet"

* * *

Experimentally, Daisuke pokes at the xylophone keys with one toy mallet, raising an eyebrow. He winces after a moment as he thinks the sound is entirely too loud, and the deep frown marring the store clerk's face across the room tells him yeah, he should probably keep it down.

But still. He can't help it. The toy is just _there_ , and there's no one here telling him _not_ to touch it.

Slowly, the teen drags the mallet across the keys. He sits down on the bench next to the shelf as the sound echoes through the store again. Across the room, there is an annoyed sigh.

The store clerk. Right. Perhaps she _is_ telling him that he shouldn't touch it.

"Want to make this a duet?" Takeru's voice purrs from behind him, snaking his arms around the other's waist.

"I thought you were looking at the books," Daisuke replies, too distracted with the toy in front of him to notice Takeru's suggestive tone. He feels rather than sees Takeru's shoulders slump in disappointment, and adds, "Besides, there isn't room."

Takeru's arms disappear immediately and he moves to sit on the bench Daisuke's seated on, so close that there isn't a centimeter of space between them. Daisuke's grip loosens on the toy mallet and looks at Takeru questionably.

"What makes you so certain about that?" the blond murmurs, lips hovering closely over Daisuke's. He slides an arm around the other's shoulders again, grinning.

Daisuke finds himself grinning, too, and ignores the huffing store clerk on the other side of the room as he brings their lips together, because he knows it isn't the xylophone Takeru wants to play with.


	4. Warmth

_a/n: I know it's not winter anymore, but in my defense, this was written months ago. Anyway, thanks to those who are supporting this. You guys are greater than you think. :)_

 **Prompt:** "Warmth"

* * *

Takeru shivers relentlessly underneath his blanket, pulling it closer in an attempt to sponge up its warmth. It is so cold in their apartment, and the fact that their heater is broken does not help the situation in the slightest.

His fingers dig into his pillow. Maybe if he gets another blanket or makes something hot to eat or drink, it won't be so bad. He's even tempted to fetch his coat. But that means getting up, and getting up means facing the bitter cold that the blanket he already has is trying to fend off.

He hates winter. Hates it so much. It's so gloomy and the days end too soon and you can never leave your house without a coat _._ He supposes it would be beautiful if it he actually _liked_ the cold.

The door clicks open and he hears Daisuke's voice drift through their apartment. He sighs into his pillow but doesn't move, even when Daisuke comes in to see what he's doing.

"You ok?"

"It's cold." The words leave his lips in an almost incoherent mumble, but Daisuke seems to understand. Takeru's ears catch each step he makes as he treks over to him, and then.

Then Daisuke's tumbling on top of him and warm hands are resting over his. Daisuke buries his face into the nape of Takeru's neck. Kisses him. Rubs his frozen fingers. His added weight, along with the heat of his body, feels nice and Takeru can't help but laugh.

Much better.


	5. Cute

_a/n: I feel so important bc I'm getting some old readers back... thanks you guys!_

 **Prompt: "** Cute"

* * *

"Takeru? Takeru. Takeru, hey..."

Takeru doesn't seem to be listening, Daisuke realizes. He's just sitting on the couch, playing with tiny kitten paws. Pressing down on the pink pads with his thumbs, watching small claws extend and retract. Smiling when the kitten mews, baring little fangs.

"Who bites like mosquito? _You_ bite like mosquito," the blond cooes, his smile widening when the kitty mews again.

"Takeru, would you put her down for one moment?" Daisuke asks, although it comes out as a whine.

"I think she likes me," Takeru says smugly, fingers dusting against soft fur. As Daisuke nears the two, he hears the faint sound of purring. "Don't you think so, Dais?"

"Yeah, sure," he mumbles, and then adds, "Can we go now? The movie starts in half an hour. I don't want to miss the previews."

"Hikari has a cat, too, you know," Takeru continues airily, as if not hearing Daisuke's request at all. "I've always wanted one. But I kinda painted one when I was a kid, and, well, you know."

"Yeah. Cool." Sighing impatiently, Daisuke frowns. "She'll be here when you get back. Trust me, as long as you provide her food, she will be back. So let's just _go_ , already."

"And now look, we've got one. A little pet of our own. Isn't she cute? She's cute."

" _Please_ , Takeru?"

The magic word. Or perhaps it is the way he said it. Takeru looks up, lets the little kitten scurry away with a final _mew_. Daisuke catches his gaze instantly, and Takeru raises an eyebrow. Grins a little. "You're... you're not _jealous,_ are you?"

Daisuke turns a remarkable shade of pink. Pinker than the cat's paws. "Wh-what? No, of course not!"

"You're jealous of a cat."

"I am not jealous of your cat."

" _Our_ cat."

"I am not jealous of _our_ cat." Daisuke fixes an irritated glare on Takeru, which Takeru holds evenly.

"She is cute, though. You have to admit that." Takeru's still glaring as he says it. Then he looks down, sees that the little kitten is now pressing herself up against his ankle. Laughs as she purrs, and Daisuke melts a little.

Maybe it's the way Takeru laughs.

Maybe it's the cat.

"Ugh, fine. Fine, the cat's cute. Let's go now."

Takeru only grins.


	6. Distraction

_a/n: Hey, sorry I missed last week's update. It's been a busy past few weeks. But thanks to the followers, faves, and reviews. :)_

 **Prompt:** "Distraction"

* * *

They're supposed to be studying.

They've got a test coming up in a class they both don't do particularly well in and working the problems out together had seemed like an ok idea, so here they are at Takeru's apartment, backpacks and textbooks and all. Takeru is sitting on the edge of his bed and Daisuke in a chair next to his desk.

"Can you hand me that?"

Daisuke glances briefly at the notebook that Takeru's gesturing to. "Sure."

He's not sure how it happens. One moment Daisuke is walking toward him to give him his notebook and the next, he's stumbling and Takeru's sure he hears a few curse words. He looks up and—

And his back hits the mattress as Daisuke curses again. For several heartbeats, they just lay there. Takeru's too shocked to speak.

There is barely any space between them and Takeru suddenly thinks Daisuke's eyes are like a drug, addictive and intoxicating, inescapable. His heart skips a beat or two. It looks like Daisuke's going to get up for a moment.

Except he's not. He's leaning in close. Very close. So close that he can feel Daisuke's breath on his neck.

And the door's not locked, so of course Yamato—who had come over hours ago, before Daisuke had arrived—takes this as an opportunity to walk in with the intentions of telling him supper is ready.

He and Daisuke look up simultaneously the moment the door clicks open, gazing at his older brother, whose mouth is agape, eyes slightly wide; basically looking the complete opposite of the ever-cool person he's known for being.

There is a long, long pause.

Yamato mutters incoherently under his breath and shuts the door before either of them have a chance to speak.


	7. Oops

**Prompt:** "Oops"

* * *

"He's gone."

Takeru looks up at Daisuke questionably, eyebrows raised. The other boy stands there, arms crossed, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Who's gone?" the blond asks.

"Yuki," Daisuke huffs, and even though Takeru knows he's talking about their pet mouse, he's still confused. And for a moment, he feels a little jolt of fear ripple through him because if Yuki isn't in his cage then he could be anywhere in their apartment. That's not good. And not to mention he'd _just finished cleaning, like, everything._

"Are... are you sure?"

"I've looked everywhere!" Daisuke says, throwing his arms up in the air. "I put him in the bigger cage so I could clean the other one and—"

Just at that moment, Takeru's kitten—Zira—pads into the room with a muffled _mew._ Takeru looks down at her, and his eyes widen as he sees Yuki dangling in her mouth, twitching. Daisuke gasps in horror and before Takeru can even try to defend her, Daisuke cries out, "You _murderer!_

"Daisuke, it's ok." The blond pops up from the couch. It's a little too sudden, though, because as he rushes to capture Zira, she darts off, taking Yuki with her.

Daisuke collapses onto the couch in despair. "I can't believe you let her get him."

"I'm sorry," Takeru says, and he is. And he realizes he's going to have to either find a way to get Yuki back or plan his funeral. And then probably clean the apartment. Again.

* * *

 _a/n: I suppose this will only make sense if you've read "Mouse" my other drabble collection, "Paper Flowers." Feel free to check it out. Feel free to not._

 _Also, I don't really own those names. Kudos to anyone who can link the irony of Yuki and Zira. :)_


	8. Leave

_a/n: I am so sorry for this delay, readers. So, so sorry..._

 **Prompt:** "Leave"

* * *

Takeru and Daisuke fight sometimes.

Ok, they fight a lot. Sometimes over the stupidest things. Sometimes over things that siblings fight about. Sometimes they're not bad. Sometimes it's easily forgettable. And sometimes... sometimes, during their fights, Daisuke leaves, and sometimes Takeru lets him.

Daisuke leaves because it's too much. He leaves to cool himself off, to get his thoughts together, to put his head back on, even if he doesn't attach it the way the instructions are telling him to.

Takeru knows this. Takeru knows that he should let his lover be, should let him have some space to himself. But every time Daisuke walks out that door, he's not seeing just Daisuke. His father and brother walk out the door, too. Over and over, everyone is leaving, and he breaks a little more inside each time. Feels himself crumble. And sometimes, when he tries to pick up the pieces, his fingers get cut on the glass, and when they fall from tremoring hands, he pictures that door, opening and closing, as everyone walks out.

There is no one there to tell Takeru he shouldn't cry. There is no one to tell Takeru that it's ok. There is no one to bandage his bleeding hands, no one to whisper that it'll be fine, that he'll be fine, and this pain that sinks its cold fingers into his chest isn't permanent.

Until Daisuke returns.

Until Daisuke walks back in that door, looking like shit, feeling like shit. He searches every room of their apartment, and when he finds him he wraps Takeru up, squeezing hard, and holds him.

And he says he's a boomerang, and he'll always come back, and Takeru laughs, a watery, breathless laugh, and he believes him.


	9. Dark

**Prompt:** "Dark"

* * *

Daisuke sighs. There's nothing good on TV and it's too rainy to play soccer. His sister says that if he's really bored, the dishes need to be done. But he convinces himself that he's not _that_ bored, because Takeru's here. Which means they can find something interesting to do.

"When do you think the rain will let up?" he asks the blond.

"Not until, like, midnight," Takeru answers. "What's so bad about it? The rain is nice."

"The rain is killing my good mood."

After he says the words, there is a loud clap of thunder. The power flickers and then goes out, limiting their options on what they're supposed to do. Daisuke frowns and says, "See?"

"Actually, I can't see."

"Smart ass." Daisuke stands and tries not to bump into the furniture, but a few more curse words slip from his lips as he fails to do so. His eyes aren't quick to adjust to the darkness, so he feels his way around, and his fingers find a drawer in the television stand.

After a bit of fumbling and muttering, he finds what he's looking for. He switches on the flashlight, shining it on Takeru. "Better?"

Takeru moves his arm to block the light from shining in his eyes. "I wasn't complaining. I actually like the dark."

Daisuke raises his brows. "I thought you hated it."

Lightning flashes, temporarily illuminating the corners of Daisuke's apartment that it can reach, and thunder rumbles. Daisuke swears he feels the room shake.

"It's not so bad," Takeru admits. "C'mere."

Daisuke complies. When he sits on the couch, Takeru reaches for his hand. Threads his fingers through Daisuke's. Presses his lips firmly onto Daisuke's because they're alone and it's dark and nobody is there to stare.

Daisuke returns the kiss, deepens it, reclining his back against the couch. Suddenly he doesn't care that it's raining or that there isn't power. Takeru's right, he thinks. The dark really isn't so bad.

* * *

a/n: _Updates are going to be quick and easy now, I promise. Thanks for reading!_


	10. Sweet

**Prompt:** "Sweet"

* * *

Takeru loves sweets. Any type of sugar he can get his hands on. Particularly candy. Particularly the sweet kind of candy. Like chocolate, for example.

It melts in his mouth, leaves an aftertaste that coaxes him to reach for the next piece. Yamato always tells him it's not a healthy addiction, but hey, it's not drugs, right? But it is quite untameable. Sugar is his weakness.

But as he leans down to bring his and Daisuke's lips together, as they move in time with each other, in a wonderful, hypnotic rhythm, he realizes Daisuke is also his weakness. Every "I love you" is more luscious than sugar. Every pant and moan that slips from his partner's lips is more delicious than syrup.

As he leads him to the waterfall of passion, as he pushes him over, as he feels him ascend through the air, he thinks Daisuke is sweeter than honey. Trembling under blankets and slicked with sweat, Daisuke is a piece of candy that he will share with no one.

* * *

a/n: _Thanks for reading!_


	11. Awkward

**a/n:** Follow up of "Birdie" from Paper Flowers. Thank you for reading. :)

 **Prompt:** "Awkward"

* * *

Yamato knows that Takeru isn't exactly straight.

He's known if it for a while, actually. Even before Daisuke had visited him to tell him about their relationship a few days ago, he had his suspicions. He respects that he and Daisuke don't appreciate being labeled as strictly homosexual, so he hasn't pushed it. Although sometimes he believes that Takeru is still confused, that he's still uncertain, and that's why he hasn't come to Yamato yet.

And he's ok with that. But that doesn't mean he's not concerned because he knows that Takeru's relationship with Daisuke is getting serious. If it isn't, then Daisuke wouldn't have come over to tell him so.

He's invited his brother over so they can talk. The thing is, Takeru doesn't exactly know what he's here for. But Yamato's sure he has an idea. Sitting across from him now, Takeru looks like he was caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"He told you," his younger brother murmurs quietly.

"Yeah," Yamato answers. "He did."

"He thinks you're out to get him now."

"I'm not."

"That's not what he said."

"Ok, so I may have said a few things." Yamato smiles, but it fades as he pauses, trying to meet his brother's gaze. "Hey. I'm up here."

Takeru looks up slowly, but he doesn't maintain eye-contact. He looks at his fingers, and Yamato sighs.

"I'm not mad. I just wanted to ask you a few things."

"What kind of things?"

"Like if you guys are sure this is what you want," he replies. "Or if everything is going ok. You guys are young. Are you being... careful?"

Takeru blinks, confused. "What do you mean?"

Yamato isn't sure how to word this. He doesn't want to ask it but at the same time, he needs to, so he clears his throat a little. "You guys... well, are you... you're not doing anything... intimate, right?"

Takeru covers his face with his hands, probably to hide the pink tint dusting his cheeks. "We are _not_ going to have this conversation, Nii-san."

Yamato frowns a little, feeling offended. "I just want to—"

"It's ok," Takeru interrupts. "We're fine, we're working things out, and..." He hesitates for a long moment. "Are we done talking?"

Yamato still isn't sure if he'll ever get an answer from his brother, so he drops it. Sort of. "Fine, yeah. But it's for your own safety—"

"I know."

"Would you rather I ask Dad to tell you?"

Takeru pales significantly at that. His eyes widen, his blush deepening. He crosses his arms on the table and rests his head on them, mumbling something that Yamato doesn't quite catch.

"What was that?"

"I said," Takeru starts, "we haven't done anything... like that."

Yamato grins inside his head. Good.


	12. Denial

**Prompt:** "Denial"

* * *

It was always Hikari, Daisuke tells himself. Always the way her hair frames her face. Always the way her dress falls over her beautiful figure. Always the way her eyes sparkle. Always the way her laugh echoes around her, ricocheting, bulleting through Daisuke's heart, piercing through it, because he knows he doesn't belong in her world, where everything has a place and fits in it.

He's come to accept this. So he pushes her out of his mind, trains himself not to think about all the little things. About what they would look like, fingers threaded together, walking down the street. About how it would feel to kiss her, to hold her, to be with her.

Eventually it works, because he lets her go. It was just a childhood crush, he reminds himself. And he wishes he could say the same thing to himself when he thinks about Takeru.

Takeru.

These thoughts come out of nowhere, he thinks, and doesn't know how to get rid of them. Somehow he has replaced Hikari with Takeru, and these fantasies he's had about a relationship with a girl fade.

He wonders what Takeru's body will feel like pressed against his own, what it will feel like to kiss him, to envelope him in his arms, or to be held in Takeru's arms. He wonders what Takeru will think if he told him all these things, how he will react if he knew Daisuke thinks about him like this.

It's so hard not to tell him. It's so difficult and frustrating, because Daisuke doesn't want to have these thoughts, doesn't want to feel this way, because he knows that it's not fully accepted, this relationship that he dreams about.

He's fallen for Takeru hard, and knows this, and it hurts. He's stuck in this hole that his thoughts have pushed him into and he can't find a ladder to climb out.

So he decides to make himself comfortable, sprawling his legs out, folding his arms beneath his head.

"Shit," he murmurs softly, and he means it.

* * *

 _Thank you for reading!_


	13. Pieces

**Prompt:** "Pieces"

* * *

The best time to wear a sweatshirt is when it first comes out of the dryer.

That's when it's warm. That's when it's clean. That's when it smells like Daisuke.

It's nice, this mix of Daisuke's scent that never seems to fade entirely in the wash and his laundry soap. It's a piece of Daisuke that he keeps with him when he isn't here, a reminder of Takeru's relationship with him. Daisuke seems to know this, because he always leaves it somewhere where Takeru can easily find it when he goes out.

Perhaps it is weird that Takeru is so fond of it. Perhaps it is a bit strange that he is so attached to the things that are given to him, like his brother's harmonica. Or the broken watch his father left when his parents split up. Or the green scarf his mother gave him when they were walking to the store for groceries when he was young to keep him warm, because she hadn't gathered enough money to buy a car yet. Or the white beanie that Hikari gave to him on his fifteenth birthday.

He can't bring himself to let go of them, because they are pieces that make him feel whole.

Just like this sweatshirt that smells so much like Daisuke.

* * *

 _Thank you for reading!_


	14. Unexpected (kind of)

**Prompt:** (Kind of) "Unexpected"

* * *

"I figured it out."

Takeru blinks at Miyako, confused. "Figured what out?"

"You're gay, aren't you?" she asks, looking at him with a grin.

Takeru doesn't blush. Doesn't get flustered. Doesn't say anything, for a little bit. Just shrugs and takes a sip from his water bottle, appearing to be in deep thought as he stares at the card game in front of him, Miyako, Hikari, and Ken. Daisuke had disappeared into the bathroom about a minute ago and Iori is in the kitchen retrieving snacks.

"Not quite," he admits after a moment.

There is a bit of silence. It's Miyako's turn to blink. "So you are straight?"

"I never said that."

Second pause. Miyako looks at Hikari, who smiles knowingly, and then at Ken, who is busy resetting the game of cards and doesn't appear to be listening. "And you never told us?"

Takeru shrugs once more. "No one asked. Well, Nii-san did at one point. But I was young and confused, so..." He stops, and then adds, "I wasn't trying to keep it a secret."

A door clicks as Daisuke returns from the bathroom, retaking his place next to Ken. "Keep what a secret?"

Third pause. "Takeru is bi," Miyako tells him. Hikari looks at her pointedly, and she raises her hands in defense. "What? He said it's not a secret."

"Is that so?" Daisuke looks at the blond, his face lighting up. "We should go out sometime. You know. For drinks or something."

Fourth pause.

Takeru's gaze meets the spiky-haired teen's. He grins slowly. "Sure. Sounds like a plan."

Daisuke, a bit excited, stands up again and grabs his keys. Takeru laughs and stands as well, and just as Iori comes back from the kitchen with snacks, the boys leave the apartment.

Fifth pause. Iori blinks. Frowns a bit. "Where are they going?"

"To get drinks," Ken answers, and doesn't elaborate. The card game is now set up for four of them. Miyako realizes that he's been listening this whole time, and she watches Hikari lean over to whisper something in his ear in a voice that isn't quiet at all.

"Looks like somebody owes me five-hundred yen."

* * *

 _Here another drabble after a bit of an unexpected break... and I must say_ _I enjoy playing around with this pairing far too much. Thank you for reading; let me know what you guys think! :D_


	15. Bookshelf

****a/n:**** Look! An update! Am I sick? Nope, just in a mood for Takesuke/Daikeru. Enjoy!

 **Prompt:** "Bookshelf"

* * *

When Daisuke and Takeru moved in together a few months back, the majority of the Chosen chipped in to buy a large, sturdy bookshelf as a housewarming gift.

(Taichi likes to add that he's the one who helped them put it together, but that isn't true. Hikari and Miyako did it. Taichi just stood there, glaring at the instructions as though it would magically build itself.)

Still, it's there, and at first, they're not sure what to do with it. It's such a big bookshelf, and they don't have all that much stuff.

Daisuke only uses the top shelf, to begin with. It's a small, somewhat cluttered collection of cookbooks, sketchbooks, and manga that will probably be moved to their bedroom once everything is completely unpacked.

Takeru uses the second and third shelves for just about everything else: CDs; action, comedy, horror, Pokémon, and Studio Ghibli movies; a collection of novels (half of which he had picked up from Ken; Daisuke makes a note to scold his best friend later) that is slowly increasing in size; several journals and notebooks that are filled with whatever Takeru feels like writing; a few half-solved Rubik's cubes; and some of other knick-knacks that don't really belong on a bookshelf.

There are some games and strategy books that they share. Mostly Nintendo games, old Shonen Jump magazines, and strategy guides that they argue over a lot. Every once in a while, someone will come over, and their assortment of random shit steadily grows.

Somehow, half of Iori and Miyako's card collection has found its way onto the fourth shelf. As well as a few of Yamato's guitar books (Daisuke has a suspicion that Takeru took it when his brother wasn't looking, although he's kept his mouth shut). Mimi has recently discovered that Daisuke loves to cook, and in result has brought over a number of recipe books.

A variety of hand-me-down textbooks takes up the bottom shelf; all of which are from Jun, Yamato, Taichi, and Jyou (Daisuke and Takeru aren't complaining because it's cheaper to use old school books than buy new ones). Both being part-time college students, they're grateful.

At some point, Hikari brought over a few picture frames. The first one's not all that big, but in the glass is an image captured seven or so years ago of all of them sitting together in the digital world with their partners at their sides. Next to that frame is one similar to it, but this picture only contains the older Chosen (well, plus Takeru and Hikari), taken probably around ten or eleven years ago, when Takeru was eight.

Something clicks in Daisuke's head as he stares, and he sighs from his place on their second-hand sofa, scrunching up his nose. He realizes that half of what's on the bookshelf isn't theirs—there are pieces of everyone on it, and he has a feeling they did it on purpose.

"Oi, Takeru."

His partner looks at him with his brows raised. "What?"

"We have to get back at them for this."

"For what?"

He nods his head toward the shelf opposite them, and Takeru blinks. Twice. Then he glances as Daisuke again, and the grin on his face is contagious.

"I have a feeling they're already looking for a second bookshelf."


	16. Babe

**a/n:** idk if this will ever be updated again, but I miss this pairing so, maybe? We'll see.

 **Prompt:** "Babe"

* * *

"Hey, babe, c'mere for a second, will you?"

Takeru glances up from his notebook, brows raised. He catches Daisuke's eyes, and there is a moment where both of them just stare in absolute silence. It takes a few more seconds for the words to process and soon there is a grin on his face. "Did you just call me babe?"

Daisuke stutters and flushes an adorable shade of pink. "What if I did?"

Takeru chuckles, releasing his pen and letting it slide down the page. Doesn't care where it lands. Stands to see what it is that Daisuke needs and spends the next few minutes proofreading the paragraph that he's written for his essay.

"Thanks," Daisuke murmurs after he points out some mistakes here and there, erasing and rewriting.

"No problem." His grin finds its way back onto his face as he adds, "Babe."


End file.
